The Wedding
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Aria and Ezra become husband and wife on their big day. Nothing could be more perfect than that. Tags to the pilot and season 7 episode 20


The Wedding

Well today was the big day. Aria Marie Montgomery was getting married to none other than Ezra Fitz. So, here she was; putting on her wedding dress. The dress was strapless and made of satin material. The dress stopped before her feet and in the back was a bit longer so it would drag a little on the floor. The girls; Hanna, Spencer, and Emily helped with her makeup which she didn't need any because in Ezra's mind, she was already beautiful. Her hair was braided from the side to the back with loose strands of hair on the side of her face.

She never expected that the boy who she kissed in the bathroom of the bar, Snookers would become her English Teacher on Monday. For the first few months of their relationship had been risky because they had to sneak around to meet up in his apartment just to see each other. After they couldn't hide their relationship, they told her parents and boy was that a mistake. Her father, Bryon Montgomery wanted to go to the police to have him arrested and her mother, Ella Montgomery didn't like it. They tried to break them apart by firing Ezra at Hollis and shipping Aria to boarding school. Aria had once told her brother; _if you love someone, it's worth fighting for no matter the odds._

 _Flashback…_

 _Aria and her family had just got back from Iceland and she decided to go have burger at a bar called Snookers. She walked in and sat down at the counter telling the bellhop she wanted a burger. Two seats down, someone was sitting there reading a book and they looked over at her._

" _Are you okay over there?"_

 _She looked back at him for a second before replying "I'm a bit jetlagged. Just got back from Europe."_

 _Looking down at his book, "Where in Europe?"_

 _They both looked at each other_

" _Iceland."_

" _I've been to Amsterdam. It's a great city."_

 _She was now facing him, "So, you go to Hollis?"_

" _Just graduated. Going to start my first teaching job."_

" _I think I would like to teach."_

 _Suddenly, a song comes on._

" _God I love this song.."_

 _He replies back, "B26."_

 _She then looked back at him and smiled a little. He looks back at her and asks her what her major is._

" _Uh, I'm leaning toward English."_

 _He smiles at her answer_

" _That's what I'm teaching.."_

" _Oh and I write too but so far, it's mostly personal. Just for me."_

" _I'm impressed."_

" _Why?"_

" _Um, I tried writing and I didn't get very far. You're lucky." He stood up and moved to sit next to her. "If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion. Would you let me read some of yours?"_

" _Yeah, do you want too?"_

" _Yeah. You're smart, you'd traveled, great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you."_

 _This made her smile at him._

" _Yeah.. I would like to know more about you too."_

 _One thing led to another and they ended the night making out in the bathroom at the bar._

Smiling at the memory, she then looked at herself in the mirror and it suddenly dawned on her that she was getting married! She could feel herself beginning to have a panic attack, well cold feet actually. She's never been married, let alone engaged. Her breathing went up just a tad and that's when the girls looked at her.

"Aria, calm down."

Aria looked at them like they were crazy.

"I can't! I just realized I'm getting married! I-"

Hanna interrupts her, "Aria,"

She looks at Hanna "What?"

"Remember, you love Ezra. You two have been through a lot. You two love each other and you should be together."

Just then, Ella walks in and looks at her daughter. She's never seen her look so beautiful wearing her wedding dress. She walks over to her and begins to mess with the vial before placing it in Aria's hair.

"I can't believe my baby girls getting married. Seems like yesterday you were just born into this world. "

Aria looked at herself in the mirror as she watched her mother place the vial in her hair, "I know. I can't believe it either…"

At first, Ella didn't agree with their relationship because he was her teacher at the time and that just reminded her of what Byron did to her. When she had stopped at Ezra's apartment, she saw Aria there and wanted to listen to what they had to say. She should have figured out that the text Aria sent her was meant for Ezra. Byron wanted to send her to a boarding school and Ella talked him out of it because maybe Aria would've ran away.

"Me and your father were just trying to protect you. With everything you girls have been through, we just wanted what's best for you and not get hurt but me and your father can see that now. You can't stand in the way of true love. Life is short so you got to enjoy it while you can."

Aria looks at her mother after readjusting her dress, "Thank you."

Ella kissed her daughters forehead and went to the door, "I'll send your father in.."

The girls finished up and went out to where everyone was and took their places. Ezra was on the other side with his best man, Hardly. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt, a black tie and dress shoes. He had gotten up early that morning and cleaned himself up.

Since it was bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding, Aria had stayed with Spencer and they had a girl's night with the others. They went shopping and went to eat at a restaurant then they went back to Spencer's to watch movies until 2 am. Ezra went out with Wesley, Caleb, and Toby. They didn't do anything crazy but they did hit 2 bars and went to grab something to eat.

Hearing the door open, Aria turned around to find her father entering the room. He stopped in his tracks and stared at his daughter. To him, she was still his little girl and wanted to protect her from the world.

"Wow you look.. beautiful," Byron said softly

Aria looked at her father and she nodded softly, "Thank you."

He looks at her "For what?"

"For allowing me to have Ezra in my life."

He nodded softly, "Even though I didn't agree because of my mistakes I can see now you love each other. Nobody can be harmed by having you in their life. I still think of you as my little girl and I didn't want you to get hurt."

She smiled softly and she then hugged him, "I understand. Ezra; he makes me happy and that's what he cares about. I can't live without him."

The music came on then and Byron looked at his daughter, "You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Aria nodded softly "As I'll ever be.."

She started getting this warm feeling and butterflies in her stomach. _This was it,_ she thought. When this was all over, she would become Mrs. Aria Montgomery Fitz. Smiling at the realization, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she had met at the bar in her junior year of high school.

Watching her bridesmaids walk down the aisle with their boyfriends or in Emily's case, girlfriend. Before it was her turn to walk down the aisle, she whispered softly to her father.

"Hey dad?" She bit her lip a little

"Yes pookie bear?"

Aria smiled at the use of her nickname when she was between the ages of 2 to 7, "promise me to catch me when I fall.."

Byron smiled softly and nodded, "will do.."

The music had changed and that's when Aria really realized this was what she wanted all along. She was going to walk down the aisle to her future and most importantly, the love of her life. People stood up as they wanted to watch Aria walk down the aisle. Up at the front, Ezra had his hands down by his sides and he focused his attention to the doorway. He was really nervous and his hands were slightly sweating.

All of it went away as Aria came into his view and suddenly, his breath had caught in his throat and he didn't think she could look more beautiful then she already was.

"My god." He whispered to himself

Aria's eyes had found Ezra's from across the room and found that she could not breathe. He couldn't look more handsome then he already was.

"Wow." She whispered to herself

They gave each other a smile and then her and her father had reached the front. The priest stood there, the music stopped, people sat back down and began the ceremony. After the priest asked her father who gives this woman to this man, he says I do and goes to sit next to Ella.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ezra Fitz and Aria Marie Montgomery. Now they are going to share the vows they had wrote for each other."

Ezra looked at Aria and began to spill his heart out about how he feels about her, "There's a quote by Joseph Campbell, 'You must give up the life you planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you.' I thought I knew what that meant but I didn't until I met you. When I met you in Snookers, I thought you were smart and had great taste in music. Little did I know we would run into each other on that Monday. We both knew what we were doing was dangerous and risky. When I was away in New York, I thought about you every second I was gone. In theory, this didn't look right but it has always felt right. We had some precautions along the way but we managed to get through them. 5 years later when you walked in the door after all that time, it felt like the last stretch of track of a roller coaster ride right before it comes to a stop, where your stomach's flipping out and your knees are weak, but you can breathe again. That's when I knew. I wanted you in my life Aria, for the rest of my life. I don't ever want to let you go. Today, as we stand before our friends and family; I promise to love and cherish you. To have and to hold. To keep you safe from the world. I love you Aria always and forever."

Aria listened to him as he spilled his heart out to her and she could feel her tears trying to escape out of her eyes. Everything he was saying was so straight forward and beautiful.

She took a shaky breath and started to pour her heart out to him, "The day at the bar changed my life forever. I had no idea I was going to run into you again. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings in check. Forget about theory, we can just be happy what we have now. I knew what we were doing was dangerous and risky. You were the one I was willing to take that risk for. That night, when you got shot; the thought of never seeing you again scared me. If I had to say those last words to you, those words would be, I love you Ezra and I always will. When you love someone, it's worth fighting for no matter the odds. We had some troubles along the way but we got through together and that's what makes us a team. From now and forever, I promise to love and cherish you. To have and to hold. To keep you safe from getting hurt. I love you Ezra."

"Does anyone have any objections to this marriage?"

Aria looks at her father nervously and he didn't say anything. She turned her attention back to Ezra, smiling through her tears.

"Do you Ezra Fitz take Aria Marie Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Aria Marie Montgomery take Ezra Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

They each place their rings on each other's finger. Ezra's was a simple gold ring with an engravement inside of it, always and forever. Aria's was the ring he had proposed with.

"By the power of Rosewood, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ezra then lifted her vail over her face and did something unforgettable. He dipped her slightly and said softly, "I love you Mrs. Fitz." Before planting one on her. She squealed by his sudden move and said softly, "I love you too Mr. Fitz." Before kissing him back.

The girls had tears in their eyes as they watched their best friend marry the love of her life. Their friends and family clapped and cheered. They turned to face everyone smiling as the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Fitz then they walked down the aisle to begin their future together.

The End.


End file.
